


Sun

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SCUZER!~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

Genji gasped, tears streaming down from the remains of his tear ducts as Sunyatta fucks into his throbbing pussy slowly. Each slide out is followed by a hard thrust on re-entry, and Genji shivers each time his lover bottoms out inside him. It feels divine, but the small bit of pressure in Genji’s lower belly in driving him to distraction. 

Genji’s bladder is full, and despite the hard thrusts, he is doing everything he can to hold it in, to keep himself from releasing and making a mess. His Master may not scold him for doing so, but it is a matter of pride. 

Sunyatta had descended upon Genji, pressing hard talons into his pupil’s sides as he lifted Genji easily onto his floating lap. Genji had made a squeak to protest, about to warn his Master that he needed to be excused before they began, but Sunyatta’s grip was firm, and Genji’s voice was silenced into nonsensical mewls as the sharp beak prodded into the wiring of his neck, biting down and then releasing, the cut off and quickly built up fluids and charge in the line rushing to feed through Genji’s body, making him dizzy with lust.

“M-master please I need to -!!” Genji wriggled frantically as the talons lifting his hips up and down slide around to the front of his belly as Sunyatta changed the angle of his thrusts, now pushing Genji back onto his cock, barely moving enough to leave his pupil, keeping him stretched.

“Orgasm?” Sunyatta asked, inquiring if that was what his pupil needed, and before hearing the answer, Sunyatta gripped the front of Genji’s belly and pushed hard, pulling Genji’s body back onto him roughly to meet his hard thrusts.

Genji didn’t have time to correct his Master, and keened, tears staining the corners of his eyes as he was fucked harder, his labia sore and puffy red. The pressure on his belly was too much, and Genji was sure that the next time his Master did that, he would not be able to hold on any longer, and true to his thoughts, Sunyatta repeated the movement, pulling Genji roughly back onto him.

Genji sobbed as an orgasm finally tore through him, and his limbs tensed before going immediately limp. His whole body sagged, and Genji felt the familiar feeling of pressure being relieved.

“Hmm…More of a mess than usual, Genji.” Sunyatta chuckled, but nuzzled his pupil’s neck.

Genji only whimpered as the sounds of his piss trickling out of him, landing on the floor below them and flowing against Genji’s inner thighs before trickling off in droplets.

Sunyatta lifted Genji, pulling out, and watched with satisfaction as Genji remained gaping wide, his fluids and Sunyatta’s release dripping out slowly to add to the mess on the floor.


End file.
